A label for providing information about an object is configured either for hot extremes or for cold extremes. A label configured for hot extremes includes an adhesive that can withstand extremely high temperatures, but which becomes brittle and loses much of its tackiness in cold environments. A label configured for cold extremes includes an adhesive that can withstand extremely low temperatures, but which loses much of its efficacy in hot environments. Use of one of the hot temperature adhesive and the cold temperature adhesive precludes the label from being used in an application that involves both hot and cold temperature extremes.